He Brought Me Out Here to Kill Me
by SoulLikeABird
Summary: Prompt Request: Korra drags Mako along with her on a trip down to the South Pole where Mako finally gets to meet sweet Senna and brooding Tonraq. What could possibly go wrong?


**A prompt request given to me by Tumblr user _lexshmitthegreat _, but on fanfic she is known as brokendreamz95.**

**Promt: Mako and Tonraq bonding time!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****Legend of Korra belongs to Bryke. This piece of writing is for entertainment purposes only. **

* * *

Mako's fingers though numb, were fidgeting at his sides in nervous twitches, and meanwhile he was chewing the inside of his cheek raw. It was so out of character for Mako to feel so nervous around people. I mean he used to pro-bend in front of thousands on a daily basis and he felt adrenaline rushes from it. For sprits sakes, he was even a front page story for several weeks after the press found about him and Korra's relationship. And was Mako ever nervous about that? Maybe a tad.

But there was something about this towering man standing poised and ready to attack at any given second that rocked Mako to his core. His eyes were narrowed and a sharp enticing blue that looked as if they were slowly picking apart Mako—studying his very being. His jawline was sharp and square with his lips pulled back in a hard glare. His arms were thick with bulging muscle and Mako guessed that he could choke out a very large platypus bear with muscles that big. Mako was robust, and resilient there was no denying that, but Mako's physique could be compared to a twig standing next to Tonraq.

_He could snap me in half if given the chance…_ _Oh man, why did Korra leave me alone with her father? _ Korra had gone off with her mother to catch up and help prepare supper and in turn, insisted Mako to introduce himself to her dad and try and get to know him.

Mako was sweating buckets, and it was in the frosty cold. _How embarrassing._ Mako swallowed sharply and began pivoting his shoe in the glistening snow. Mako shakily extended his hand up and out to Tonraq. "Hello sir, I'm Mako." He introduced with pitchy voice.

Mako waited for Tonraq to take his hand, but disappointment stabbed Mako's already uneasy gut when he saw Tonraq didn't budge from his stance. His cerulean eyes stayed narrowed and his arms stayed folded.

"Oh, I know who you are Mako. I have heard _so much_ about you." Tonraq said in a deep and daunting tone.

Mako drew his hand back and raked his gloved fingers though his snow kissed hair. His heart hammers uncomfortably in his chest. "Oh, you have?" Mako chuckles and bites his bottom lip. "All good things I hope."

Tonraq kept the same un-approving scowl. "I wouldn't be too excited if I were you."

The smirk bending Mako's lips disappeared in an instant. "Sorry, sir."

Tonraq dropped his arms from his chest and grabbed Mako's shoulder before thrusting him forward. Mako almost fell face first into the freezing snow, but caught himself to his own surprise. Tonraq spins on the heel of his boots and starts to saunter away from the village. "Walk with me Mako."

Mako recovered quickly and began walking exactly a foot behind Tonraq with sloppy footing and wobbly knees.

Mako watches Tonraq's back as they walk and to his horror, Tonraq is leading Mako away from the village. He has no choice but to follow. Tonraq easily treked up a steep hill and he can't help but feel satisfied as he heard Mako struggle far behind him. Once at the top of the hill, Tonraq turned around just in time to see Mako loose his footing and slide down the slope. Tonraq rolled his eyes.

_Amateur_. Tonraq motioned his arms up and then to Mako's astonishment he is being catapulted up the hill by a wave to rising snow. Mako's landing could have been better though. He landed face down in the numbing snow with a dull grunt.

"C'mon boy, we are burning daylight!" Tonraq barked before walking away.

Mako struggled to his feet before shivering and dusting his coat free of snow and jogging to catch up with Tonraq. "Thank you." He gasped, his shoulders trembling.

"Keep up." Was Tonraq's response.

Mako complies and follows at a safe distance. Peering over his shoulder Mako cringed when he saw how small the village was growing with every step they took. "Sir, can I ask where we are going?" Mako questioned, beginning to feel a little fearful.

"No."

Mako kept silent after that, but seconds later the silent is brutally shattered. "You know, where I come from, it is tradition and mandatory to ask the father permission _before_ the boy starts to see his daughter." Tonraq explains in a cold and hard voice.

Mako's heart skipped several beats. If he wasn't feeling uneasy ten minutes ago, Mako was feeling terrified now. Mako opened his mouth to speak but all that he could manage was dry and ragged breaths.

"But of course, since you are from the city and very obviously uncultured, I would not expect such a consent from you." Tonraq suddenly halted his heavy steps. Mako had to dig his heels deep into the snow to keep from running into Tonraq's back. Mako took a step back just as Tonraq swiveled around sharply. His eyes remained narrowed and his lips were still straight, showing no sign of tolerance.

"I- I'm sorry Sir. I had no idea." Mako stammered. _He is going to kill me and bury me where I can't be found._

"I don't need your empty apologies boy!" Tonraq boomed and Mako cringed.

"S-sorry Sir." Mako stuttered while his teeth were busy gnawing the inside of his cheek tender.

Tonraq rolled his eyes. "I am giving you a chance Mako."

"I-uh…" Mako clears his throat. "A chance for what exactly sir?"

"To ask me permission, Mako. Permission to date my daughter!"

Mako suddenly felt the urge to throw up, but he swallowed the fear collecting in his throat and took a deep breath. _Count your lucky stars he hasn't snapped your neck yet. He is giving you a chance to ask permission to date Korra. Don't be a baby. _ _For Korra. _And Mako would move mountains for Korra—even though Mako is a firebender. But he would find a way to move that damn mountain if it made Korra happy. Mako planted his feet firmly in the snow and tried not to squeal when he felt the coldness slowly seep into his shoes. He halted the finger fidgeting and Mako softened his terror filled golden eyes. He breathed in a steady frosty breath through his nose and exhaled. "Sir, I love your daughter and she makes me very happy. I would be over joyed if you would allow me to continue seeing her." Mako was stunned how smoothly the words flitted from his lips. He didn't stutter and his voice was smooth and genuine.

But when Tonraq raised his hand, Mako saw his life flashed before his eyes and braced for a very powerful impact. With eyes squinted shut, he clenched his teeth. But the only impact Mako felt was a light pat to his right shoulder. Mako opened his eyes and gazed up to see Tonraq with… With a smile on his face?

_What?_

"No."

And it was like Mako's whole entire world came crashing down. He felt his golden eyes widen then mist over. His mouth fell open and his stomach twisted painfully. _Did he-Did he just say no?_

And no meant that Tonraq was probably going to do everything in his power to make sure Mako doesn't see Korra again? And that thought alone made Mako want to cry. Korra was the flame that lit his fire, the smile that brightened his day, the only one he will ever give his full heart to. And Tonraq just said no?

That constricting familiar feeling tugged on Mako's heart. He knew this feeling. It was a terrible, empty and painful feeling that stilled the blood in his veins. It was the same feeling that Mako experienced when he found out Korra was 'taken by Amon'. That sensation was heartbreak. But that emotion was quickly replaced by rage and confusion.

This man was trying—going to take the one person in this world that made him feel_ blissful._

And could Mako let that happen? No, no he could not. He would shoot himself in the foot, let himself get ran over by a Sato mobile, have Amon strip him of his bending, and go through ruthless inhumane torture before he would ever even _consider_ losing Korra.

Mako tried his best to keep himself from losing his cool. He composed himself, softened his eyes and opened his chapped lips to speak. "Sir, with all due respect, I don't know what I could say to you to convince you how much I love Korra. I may have no financial worth to my name, but I promise you that I give her all my love, time, and support. She makes me happy, and I am sure if you asked her, she would tell you that I make her happy too. I couldn't even begin to imagine what my life would be like if I didn't have Korra. So _please_ Sir, I am asking you to give me a chance. I promise I won't disappoint you." Mako felt strangely out of breath by the time he finished his begging. But Tonraq kept his uneasy piercing glare.

But then Tonraq doubled over in a thunderous laughter that was almost painful to Mako's ears.

_Wha- Why is he laughing at me?_

Seconds later Mako is punched squarely in the shoulder and the impact knocked him back a few steps. "Owch!" Mako grunted holding his throbbing arm to his chest.

"Oh Mako, you should have seen your face! Priceless!" Tonraq choked out between spurts of obnoxious laughter."

"I am so confused." Mako muttered with eyebrows raised.

Tonraq continues laughing for several more seconds before he stood up straight and whisked the tears from his cerulean eyes. "Oh, I was only joking boy!" He exclaimed with a bright and mischievous smile.

"Joking?" Mako choked out in a strangled whisper.

" Of course you can continue seeing my daughter! I just needed to see your reaction and oh spirits, was that worth it!"

_Was I just…Punked? _Mako weakly chuckled. "Right…"

Then Tonraq gleaming smile was gone and his lips were straight and his eyes were back to being that chilling hard glare. "But in all seriousness, if you hurt my daughter, if you get her in _any_ kind of trouble—she may be the Avatar and I know if you upset her, she will skin your hind, but I am the Avatar's _father_ and I will do so much worse. Do I make myself clear?"

Mako swallowed as Tonraq inched closer to his face. Mako nodded quickly. "Crystal Sir."

Tonraq drew back and patted Mako on the shoulder. "Good. And stop with the 'Sir'. You're making me feel older than I actually am. Call me Tonraq." He instructed.

Mako nodded. "Of course, Tonraq."

"Now let's get back to the village before Korra skins my hind for kidnapping you." Tonraq chuckles light heartedly.

Mako relaxed his muscles and exhaled. "Lead the way Sir- uh I mean Tonraq."


End file.
